The demons came rushing out
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción autorizada por stereobone. Loki le encuentra primero. Thor desciende del cielo tal como una lluvia furiosa, con la mano extendida para agarrarle, pero Loki lo logra primero. Slash. Thunderfrost (Thor/Loki)


Esta traducción va dedicada a Ro Hoshi por su pasado cumpleaños... (Que fue hace muuuuuuy poco, sobre todo) Nap, discúlpame si me tardé un POQUITO. xD  
Y disculpen los posibles errores, sigo sin word y en el bloc de notas me siento como un ser primitivo u.u.

Ojalá les guste ^^.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **stereobone**

**Resumen:** Loki le encuentra primero. Thor desciende del cielo tal como una lluvia furiosa, con la mano extendida para agarrarle, pero Loki lo logra primero.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers no es de mi propiedad, eso está claro. La historia es de stereobone, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**The demons came rushing out**

Loki le encuentra primero. Thor desciende del cielo tal como una lluvia furiosa, con la mano extendida para agarrarle, pero Loki lo logra primero. Empuja el cetro hacia adelante, perfora la piel de su armadura tan fácilmente. Encuentra su carne tan rápido. Y entonces los ojos de Thor son pozos negros de aceite revolviéndose hasta que no hay más que ojos azules vacíos. Loki le observa con la respiración contenida, exhalando sólo cuando Thor tira a Mjölnir al suelo. Derrotado. La risa viene rápidamente, un insano ataque desde la garganta de Loki que hace eco en el aire a su alrededor. Lo ha hecho.

—Hermano —dice Thor, y su voz incluso suena igual, pero Loki sabe que no es la misma—. Estoy muy feliz de haberme unido finalmente a ti.

La sonrisa de Loki es tan amplia que rasga sus labios, casi haciéndolos sangrar. —Lo mismo digo. Pero no me llames hermano.

Thor asiente.

Lo lleva bajo tierra, al escondite goteante y plagado de lodo. Loki no necesita decir ni una palabra mientras camina con Thor siguiéndole obedientemente, aunque los otros miran con curiosidad. Selvig y y Barton le observan con sumisión ciega, y aquellos a los que Barton reclutó le respetan con un miedo que Loki encuentra emocionante. Todos deben temerle. No tienen idea de lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Señor —dice Barton, acercándose—. ¿Este es...?

—Un nuevo aliado. —Loki detiene su paso moviendo su cuerpo enfrente de Thor casi sin pensar—. El poderoso Thor ha venido a unirse a nuestra causa.

Selvig alza la mirada desde donde está trabajando con el Tesseracto. Sus ojos tienen el mismo azul brillante vacío, sus labios están agrietados y su cara cubierta por una barba de varios días. No ha dormido desde que Loki le poseyó con el cetro. Ha estado muy ansioso por ayudarle.

—Thor —dice—. ¡Has vuelto! ¡Ven a unirte a tu hermano!

—_No_ soy su hermano —sisea Loki, apretando sólo un poco el agarre sobre Thor.

Thor ni siquiera lo corrije. Loki respira profundo, serenándose, ignorando la forma en la que el agente Barton le está mirando. Está intentando ver si pasa algo, como un buen soldadito. Todos están mirando ahora, en realidad. Loki se lleva a Thor con él.

Conduce a Thor a la habitación del fondo, una pequeña zona que Barton ha preparado para él –un colchón y no mucho más. Thor mira a su alrededor como si no aprobara tales condiciones para él. No habla, no sonríe, sólo observa. En realidad, Loki no sabe muy bien que hacer con él ahora. Después, sí, usará su poder para frustrar a los otros mortales que están en su búsqueda. Los destruirá a todos. Pero ahora, ahora Thor está allí solo con él, obediente como nunca lo ha sido. Loki tiene absoluto poder sobre él. El pensamiento le hace temblar.

¿Cómo alguien puede esperar detenerle ahora, cuando tiene a Thor a su lado? Loki ha esperado tanto por este momento, Thor debajo de él, el hijo consentido caído a su nivel. Todos esos años que pasó en la sombra de Thor, ahora invertidos. Odín se arrepentirá de haberle enviado allí para _buscarlo_.

La voz de Thor suena casi insegura cuando habla.

— ¿Hay algo que necesites?

Los ojos de Loki parpadean hacia él. Está absolutamente serio, y hay muchas, muchas cosas. Da un paso hacia él.

—Dime, Hijo de Odín, ¿recuerdas nuestra vida pasada juntos?

—Por supuesto —dice Thor.

Loki le hace frente ahora, viendo el azul vacío en sus ojos.

—Fuiste cruel conmigo, ¿no? El hijo predilecto de Odín, siempre empujándome a las sombras.

—Sí —dice Thor, y su concordancia es tan poco esforzada, tan real.

Loki retuerce sus manos en el cabello de Thor, tirando lo suficiente.

—Te mereces esto, ¿no?

—Sí —dice Thor—. Lo merezco.

Tira con más fuerza de su cabello y Thor cae de rodillas. Estas se golpean contra el duro suelo, pero Thor ni siquiera hace una mueca de dolor. Observa a Loki como adorándole, y Loki quiere golpearle, hacerle sufrir, quiere...–

Tira de Thor hacia adelante sin pensar y su nariz y boca están en la entrepierna de Loki, respirando caliente y pesadamente contra él.

—Debería humillarte —dice Loki—. Te gustaría, ¿cierto?

Thor asiente contra él, moviendo sus labios alrededor del contorno de su polla, ansioso. Loki le aparta por el cabello, causándole dolor a propósito. Thor ni siquiera parece registrarlo, sólo sabe que está apartado de Loki, y sus ojos están vidriosos y Loki lo quiere, nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto lo quería hasta ahora –Thor a su lado bajo sus términos, haciendo su voluntad, limpiando su desorden. Abre sus pantalones con los dedos torpemente, temblando, Thor observa, ávido. Loki enrosca su mano alrededor del cráneo de Thor, empujándolo hacia adelante. Thor no necesita que le digan qué hacer.

Toma a Loki en su boca como lo ha hecho cientos de veces antes. Loki no cerrará los ojos, quiere verlo.

—Tómalo todo —dice, y Thor lo hace, su nariz arrellanada en el vello púbico de Loki.

Prácticamente se atraganta, y Loki agarra la parte posterior de su cráneo con fuerza, amenazando con aplastarlo, pero Thor no se detiene. No lo hará a no ser que Loki se lo indique. ¿Está el Otro viendo? Loki espera que sí. Quiere que todos lo hagan. Quiere que vean a lo que puede reducir a alguien. El poder que tiene ahora –no más de caer y romperse en el abismo, cerca de morir sin ayuda, sino ser lo suficiente fuerte como para poner al Dios del Trueno de rodillas. Thor hace un ruido totalmente impotente, necesitado, y Loki se pierde, corriéndose con fuerza en su garganta. Su agarre arranca hebras de cabello de la cabeza de Thor, pero este no vacila, se lo traga todo. No se pierde ni una gota.

Loki le libera empujándolo hacia atrás. Thor cae al suelo y se levanta lentamente, frotándose las rodillas adoloridas. Sigue pareciendo totalmente devoto a Loki, ignorante de la situación, feliz. Ello hace que Loki se impaciente. Él quiere que Thor suplique, lo quiere completamente consciente de la situación en la que se encuentra, de lo que Loki le hizo hacer, de lo que le _hará_ hacer. Thor camina hacia él y Loki no puede evitarlo, da un paso hacia atrás.

—Hermano —dice Thor, con los brazos extendidos, y Loki sisea.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así. —Abrocha sus pantalones—. No dejes esta habitación

Agarra el cetro y lo sostiene con fuerza, dejando a Thor atrás.

* * *

Incluso sin Thor, no le toma mucho tiempo a los otros mortales reagruparse. Loki envía a Barton para mantenerlos ocupados, un par de flechas explosivas en los motores de su fortaleza flotante. El portal está listo para ser abierto de nuevo, así que Loki lleva a Thor y a Selvig a la ciudad, a la Torre Stark. Thor siempre está a su lado, con su atención completamente centrada en él, en asegurarse de que nadie se le acerque. La última vez que uno de los lacayos de Barton se acercó demasiado, Thor partió su cráneo. El crack del mismo hizo eco en el búnker, y luego silencio. Todos lo vieron, y el miedo en sus rostros fue obvio. Una risa insana y completamente demente se abrió camino desde la boca de Loki y este ni siquiera trató de detenerla.

Todos le creían loco, y estaban en lo cierto.

Casi todas las noches, Thor dormía en el suelo junto a él, sus manos siempre alerta en el mango de su martillo.

Selvig logra preparar el portal en el techo, y Loki lleva a Thor al interior del lugar. La Torre de Tony Stark está llena de licor, aunque es suave en comparación con cualquier cosa que Loki haya probado en Asgard, eso no le impide servirse un trago. Thor permanece en guardia en la ventana, observando la ciudad. No pasará mucho tiempo ahora. El portal será abierto pronto, los Chitauri vendrán y entonces nada se interpondrá en su camino. Está tan cerca de la victoria que su cuerpo zumba con ello.

No será fácil ganar, sin embargo, y Loki lo ve de primera mano cuando varios aviones aparecen en el horizonte, por los menos tres de ellos se dirigen a la torre. Thor le mira desde la ventana, con el martillo ya listo en su agarre. Sólo está a espera de las órdenes. Loki da varios pasos hacia él, lento, tomándose el tiempo para finalizar su bebida. Hay una vibración sobre ellos cuando uno de los aviones abre fuego contra el Tesseracto, y luego una explosión cuando la barrera rechaza el ataque y devuelve los disparos al avión.

Loki se traga lo último de su bebida y le dirige un asentimiento a Thor.

—Matalos.

Thor sale sin dudarlo, tirándose en uno de lo aviones, golpeando con su martillo, traspasándolo. El avión desciende en espiral, humo ondulante saliendo de los motores. Cuando otro avión planea dispararle, Thor lo destruye también. Caen a la vez y Thor cae de cabeza primero en un edificio, rompiendo algunos ladrillos del mismo. Está en el aire de nuevo segundos después, mirando hacia el suelo. Hay humanos en las calles también. Cuando Thor desciende hacia allí, lo primero que Loki escucha son disparos –patético. Luego gritos, una sinfonía entera de ellos que suenan con fuerza antes de ser silenciados. Loki se inclina hacia adelante, escuchando. Por un momento no hay nada, ningún sonido en absoluto, y algún extraño pánico le absorbe.

Pero entonces Thor cae sobre el techo. Se agacha al principio, extrañamente quieto, y entonces se levanta y Loki ve la sangre. Thor está cubierto de ella, vetas por su cara y su cabello, salpicaduras en su ropa. No es suya. Regresa a la torre y va directamente hacia Loki, con una expresión ilegible.

—Ya está —dice, y entonces coge a Loki de la mandíbula y lo besa.

Está temblando de energía, el olor al hierro de la sangre es casi asfixiante y Loki puede saborearla en su boca, pero no detiene el beso. Thor le muerde y él devuelve la mordida, empujándose hacia su cuerpo. Gruñe cuando Thor le aparta, pero ello es solo para empujarle sobre el piso. Loki ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de protestar cuando Thor cubre su cuerpo con el propio, comenzando a a desgarrar sus ropas. Está lleno de pura adrenalina, Loki puede sentirlo.

—Por ti —dice Thor, rasgando la tela—. He hecho esto por ti, Loki.

Rueda una vez y Loki puede sentir la erección presionada contra su cadera desnuda, la manera en la que Thor no es nada más que poder en estos momentos. Loki desabrocha los pantalones de Thor, con las manos temblando.

—Eso es cierto —tira de Thor más cerca—. Por mi, has hecho todo esto por mi. Mataste a tus preciados mortales.

Thor le da la vuelta sobre su estómago, Loki piensa en detenerlo, lo hace, para mostrarle a Thor exactamente donde está su lugar. Pero hay algo en la desesperación de Thor, el falso control, que excita a Loki. Se ríe sobre las baldosas del suelo, Thor recordará esto. Lo recordará todo cuando Loki le libere, _si_ le libera –la vergüenza de querer a su "hermano" así. Thor nunca lo querría bajo ninguna otra circunstancia. Es sólo así y Loki sería un tonto si no lo tomara. El primer empujón de las caderas de Thor deja a Loki batallando contra el suelo por mantenerse quieto. Thor frota su polla por sobre la costura del trasero de Loki, mojada con líquido pre-seminal y amenazando con empujar para tomarle.

—Vamos, se que quieres hacerlo —dice—. Pretende que soy tuyo.

Hay dolor cuando Thor le sostiene por los hombros, casi dislocándoselos. Loki sólo ríe más fuerte. Oh, como ha caído el poderoso. No sabe cuanto tiempo se quedan así hasta que Thor finalmente se empuja en su interior, una embestida fuerte que deja los pulmones de Loki sin aire. Sus dientes se aprietan y Thor agarra su cintura con la intención de magullar, respirando pesado con cada embestida.

No tiene que hacer mucho para incitar a Thor embestirle más fuerte o ir más rápido –él lo hace todo por sí mismo. El piso frota su piel cruda, empapada de sudor y ahora un poco de sangre.

—No ha terminado todavía —dice—.Aún tienes mucho que hacer. Creo que matarás a tus amigos, pronto.

—Sí —dice Thor. Entierra su rostro en el cabello de Loki mientras se corre—. Sí, lo que necesites.

Thor sale de él y Loki se voltea de nuevo sobre su espalda, para poder derrumbar a Thor una vez más, con los dedos enrollados fuertemente en su cabello. Huele como todo lo que Loki ha querido. Thor muerde su cuello y Loki cierra los ojos, exhala, y sonríe.

Hay otro sonido en el exterior. Este es diferente, más claro. Es el sonido del avión donde le arrestaron por primera vez, el de los amigos de Thor. Loki abre sus ojos. El cielo afuera se ha vuelto más oscuro, ominoso. El portal está abierto. Nada lo puede detener ahora. Es el comienzo del fin. Thor permanece quieto contra él, de repente más tranquilo, como si lo supiera también. Cuando empieza a moverse, Loki lo detiene.

—Sshh —dice—. ¿Oyes eso, Thor? ¿Lo oyes?

—Sí.

—Vienen por nosotros —susurra Loki, mordiendo su oreja—. Vienen a separarnos.

Thor gruñe contra él y se rueda una vez más, posesivo.

—No se los voy a permitir —dice.

Se aprieta más hacia Loki, el sonido del avión haciéndose más audible, otro sonido se le une. La mano de Loki se envuelve en el cetro, y entonces la de Thor la cubre como un consuelo. Loki se levanta y pone una mano en su cuello para alejarlo. Cuando Thor le mira, sus ojos no parecen tan vacíos.

—No se los voy a permitir, hermano.

**FIN**


End file.
